


Thanks, Boss

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Co-workers to Friends, F/M, Flirting, Gonewildaudio, Professional boundaries, Sweet, audio script, compassion and connection, f4m - Freeform, hard shell-soft heart, strip club, widower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: A relatively newly hired stripper at a strip club visits her abrasive, but imminently professional boss in his office. She flirts with him and tries get him to open up.  Though he’s tough and jaded on the outside, she manages to get a glimpse at what’s underneath all that: a compassionate and lonely man who’s not sure how to express it.  While she eventually offers to have sex with him, their professional boundaries remain in place… barely… Still, sometimes intimacy, understanding and friendship are just as meaningful as physical connection—sometimes they mean even more.
Kudos: 3





	Thanks, Boss

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This is a very intelligent and sexually open woman. She’s young, and she’s a successful law student. She actively WANTED to be a stripper. This is more than a way to make money for college to her. There’s an uncommon connection and understanding between these two people, and even though she’s young and a very positive person, we should get the sense that she’s not naïve. She understands the pitfalls of life, and that there’s a dark side to humanity. She just strongly believes the light side will win, and she wants to help her boss, her friend, see things from her point of view.]
> 
> [NOTE: This could very easily be flipped to M4M, M4F, or F4F or 4A with a few very small changes. If you want advice there, let me know. ] 
> 
> [SFX: All SFX are OPTIONAL! I mean it! Story comes first. SFX don’t need to be there.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\------- START-------

[OPTIONAL SFX: dull sound of muffled dance music in the background] 

Hey, boss…

[giggle] Don’t start what?

I didn’t say anything!

What look? [giggle] I don’t have a look!

I think you’re imagining things.

So? Can I sit down or what?

Well, I don’t want to bug you if you’re really… actually busy.

Thanks. [sits down] Ooh… My feet hurt. [soft laugh]

Well, you try dancing in these heels!

Yeah, I just got off stage, why?

No... I know the rules. I just came by to say “Hi.” Why do I have to change my clothes for that?

Will you relax? [laugh] I’ll change in a little bit. [earnestly] Now come on, how are you doing?

It’s just what I asked… how are you doing?

[incredulous giggle] You’re impossible, you know?

You’re so hard to talk to!

No, wait! Come on, don’t get mad at me. I’ll tell you why I’m here, okay?

[sigh] 

So… I’ve been working here a month.

And I’m not going to lie, it’s been hard.

No! No… I’m not quitting … Would you just listen, please?

No, you were really up front about it. You told me stripping would be hard.

I mean, you had me so spooked that you almost convinced me not to do it. What owner does that? 

No… my point is… most people in your position would have just hired me and let me figure it out for myself.

And it wasn’t like you were trying to white knight me either… you were just… straight with me, and I really appreciated that. You wanted me to know what I was getting into.

And you were right, you know? It IS hard. I’m still learning how to dance, and the guys are… well… most of them are sweet, but… it’s just like you said, you know. Some of them are… jerks. 

What?

[he’s correcting her] Assholes… yeah. I guess. [reticent laugh]

But you’ve set it up so we don’t have to deal with the jerks… I mean… assholes. We just call Ed over and he takes care of it.

But… a lot of them are nice too. Some of them are so lonely… And… [earnestly] I just… I like guys, you know? [soft laugh] I can’t help it.

Anyway, the point is… it’s hard, but I LIKE it. I know you think I’m nuts. I’m going to law school on a great scholarship that I worked really hard for. 

I don’t *need* to do this. I just wanted to.

And you made me jump through all the hoops in the interview too. Did you think I was a narc or something? [laugh]

But I wouldn’t have come here if I hadn’t checked it out first. No history of violations. You followed all the rules. You treated the girls fairly. I did my research.

Plus… I wanted a club outside the city, where I could be more than just topless.

I wanted to get naked… you know?

Anyway [sigh] I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for giving me a chance.

[laugh] Come on, I’m trying to be real. Don’t be a jerk! I know I’m not a very good dancer, but I’m getting better.

Besides, you didn’t hire me because I was a good dancer.

You know what I think? [giggle] I think you hired me because … I wasn’t afraid of you. And you respected that.

And after all your… questions… I finally managed to convince you… that I’d be okay. That I really wanted to do it.

And I still do. 

So, thanks…

Hey… Shh—Shh! If you don’t just sit there and accept my gratitude, and say “you’re welcome” I’m gonna stay right here in your office all night and keep thanking you until you do!

So, stop being a jerk and say, “You’re welcome.”

Thank you. [gentle laugh]

[pause]

[sigh]

Anyway, I actually have something else I wanted to talk to you about.

No... I did not bury the lead! …. [sheepish] Exactly… [giggle]

No, just… come on… please?

Okay… well, me and Ed, and the rest of the girls were talking …

[giggle] No, it’s not like that! 

No… we were just wondering… well…. 

I was wondering…

When is… the last time you got laid?

Wait… don’t be mad.

Come on… 

Why not? 

I’m not trying to embarrass you…

Besides, I’m not like the other girls. You don’t scare me, remember? 

[genuine—compassionate] I respect you… and I think you respect me… so come on. Just answer me. How long?

Since your wife died? How long as that been?

[half whispered with restrained shock] Ten years?!

[soft whisper] Wow… [concerned] Boss… I…

But… but why?

… Hasn’t come up? Wha—? Are you crazy?

No, I know. It’s not ALL about sex, but geez… sometimes it’s nice, right?

Why won’t you talk about it?

Oh, come on, that’s bullshit!

No, I’m just saying that… every girl in that dressing room… Every person that works in this club, loves you. 

[acknowledgement] I mean… yeah, they’re *afraid* of you… because… well… sometimes you can be an asshole… but they respect you. 

And Ed? He would do ANYthing for you.

You know that, right?

This isn’t just a place to work, you know? 

I’ve only been here a month, and you’re already one of my best friends—whether you like it or not.

Yeah! I KNOW you’re an asshole! But… [soft laugh] I like you anyway.

And you know what?

I know you like me too.

I mean you’ve been nothing but a professional with me—right from the beginning in the interview. I wouldn’t have come to work here if you hadn’t been. But…. I could still see that you liked me.

So… Cut the crap, okay?

It’s okay to have friends.

[laugh] It’s even okay to have multiple friends… even the people who work for you.

It’s okay to… you know… not be alone.

[pause] 

Anyway… So... I know this is SUPER-unprofessional, but … I guess I don’t care… 

Do you want to get laid?

[soft laugh] Yes… with me. 

I mean it. 

I like guys, remember? I even like assholes… like you. [giggle]

Come on… no strings. Just this once. Just because.

Are you sure?

Okay.

[pause] [soft breathing]

I get it. I really do. I respect it.

It’s just… wow… 

You’re way stronger than I am. [giggle]

Can I ask you one more thing, though?

You want to, right?

If I didn’t like, work for you?

You’d want to?

Yeah… me too. [soft giggle]

[chuckle] No! I’m not quitting. And you’re not gonna fire me either. [giggle]

[pause]

Okay. Well… Can I give you a hug at least?

[laugh] Oh come on, please!?

If you’re not going to have sex with me, the least you could let me do is give you a hug.

[sigh] Alright… fine.

At least shake my hand, then.

Okay… [earnestly] Thank you for giving me this opportunity, sir.

Thank you for being my friend.

No… no no… listen. Thank you for being a friend to every girl in this strip club.

You’re so full of shit. I see right through you. You’re one of the good ones. 

[for reals] You deserve to be happier. 

[sigh]

Okay… I’m gonna go take a shower, and … change my clothes and go home. I’ve got a mock trial tomorrow anyway.

Of course, I’m prepared!

Hey…

Thanks, boss.

Hm?

[proud of him] Oh. Your welcome!

See you tomorrow.

\------------------ END ------------------


End file.
